Rearranging the Past, Changing the Future
by Aria -One- Nevermore Destler
Summary: he is gone.No coming back. this is what i said to Black. he just stared at me, with no comment. But i could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. no matter what he said, what he did, i knew that he would miss him. Because i know that i will
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… I have to say that this is my first fanfic that involves these characters, so if they are a little OCC, that's my fault. Oh! And if you don't like it when people die, don't read this.**

**But anyway, here's Willow with the disclaimer!**

**Willow- Cass doesn't own anything but me, and the plot. **

**ME- if I did, do you think that I would be here?**

**Rearranging the past, changing the future CH1**

**Prologue **

Rearranging the past, changing the future CH1

CHAPTER ONE

He can't die, can he? My mom always said that the joker never dies, he lives on.

Everything about the joker confused me. How he never dies, never ages, and how

there is two of him.

Yup two.

Him and his counterpart. They together are referred to as joker, but singled out

they are two different people.

Black Joker and White Joker. Well... Those are Alice's nicknames for them. i kinda just caught part

of the same person, but different in many ways. For example, Black curses sometimes.

White dose not. Black scares me. White doesn't.

I always liked White. I would run in the joker forest, and run into him, and

with him came Black. And Black would usually try to curse me out, and (most of

the time) resulted in White slapping his hand over the mask on his belt, where

Black usually spoke through.

But other then that, White was somewhat nice to me. I remember once when I was

little, he even let me help set up an act for the circus he runs. I would go to

his circus all the time, not just to see that acts and the animals, but to see

him too.

I always thought that he had a special liking for me in particular, but then I

remembered that I was faceless. I didn't have any eyes. None of my family did.

But it didn't seem that White cared all that much. He liked me just the same.

But here I am now, a fourteen years old, standing alone in the joker forest. I

had on a black, red, and white plaid skirt that just reached my knees, and brown

lace-up boots. I had on a white button-up shirt on with a ringmasters jacket on

over it. I also had on a jester hat, identical to White's. My nice red hair

fell over my shoulders, and stopped just before my ribs did. I blinked my new

bright auburn eyes, and looked around.

The only reason I was here. The only reason that I was wearing this, and the

reason I so suddenly got a face.

At that moment, I broke down crying, just wishing for White to come and try to

comfort me. Just the thought of those times made the tears spill down my face faster. But that

couldn't happen anymore. Never again. I felt the whip at my waist, and I knew

that this wasn't just Black playing a cruel joke on me to make ' his little

bitch' cry. This really was happening.

White Joker has died.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a feeling that some people will be sending me a pm about this chapter. **

**Well nowhere in the book did I see anything that said that when a role-holder **

**dies, that they can't keep their body. And some say that joker can't die. Well, **

**sorry, but he died. **

I cried. And cried. But I couldn't imagine the pain that Black was feeling

right now. He must be devastated. No... Not devastated, crushed. Even with his

hard exterior, he was somewhat soft on the inside.

Black and White, they didn't treat each other like counterparts, they treated

each other like brothers. To me, they were like twins. White told me that.

I had to find Black and tell him that I was White's replacement. But he wouldn't

be happy. I tried to build up my bravery, but it didn't work. I tried to stop

crying, but I seemed that I had an endless flow of tears.

I thought about White, and how special he was to me. Then I realized something.

This something made me scream and want to beat my head into a tree. It was shot

at me, and I didn't know what to do. I know Black wouldn't like this.

I realized, after he died, after he met his fate, after he passed the point of

no return, that I loved him.

I ran out of tears to cry. I couldn't do anything about it anymore. It was over.

I looked around, and seeing no one, I ran. I ran strait for the circus, to the

prison, to Black. It took me a matter of minutes to reach it, but when I did, No

one was there. Only tents.

I ran about, trying to find Black. I ran into the prison, and screamed his name.

"Black!" I called, running up and down the rows of prison cells.

"What do you want bitch?" asked a thick voice from up ahead.

I walked as calmly as I could up behind Black, who was sitting on the ground,

facing a wall. I crouched down next to him, and I saw that he was crying.

"Black, it's Willow." I said. He still didn't turn around to face me.

"still," he said, " what do you want bitch?" he asked for a second time. I

sighed, and wiped a tear off his face.

" We have a slight problem." I said, not knowing how to put this.

"we?" he asked, still crying.

" It has to do with your brother." I said as gentle as I could.

" what is it?" he asked, new tears spilling down his cheeks at the mention of

his brother.

"turn around Black." I said softly. I stood up, and backed away a few feet, not

sure how he would reply to this.

He slowly turned around to face me. He looked me in the eyes, and his widened.

"you...?" he said, obviously confused. I nodded.

"I guess I'm your new counterpart. I know that I will never replace White

but..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I knew that White was gone, but I wanted to say my final goodbyes.

"Black?" I asked quietly. " where is White's body?" he looked at me with wide

eyes, then he closed them.

"with the mortician. " he said flatly.

" you mean Julius?" I asked.

" ya him. Whatever bitch." he said.

"fine." I said, " I'll be back in a few hours."

He just waved me off, and went back to starring at the wall.

I left him in the prison, and continued out of the joker forest. I walked until

I saw the tops of the towers.

The clock tower loomed in front of me. I shivered; it looked kinda creepy. I

went up to he front door and knocked loudly so that would be heard.

A young girl that was known as Alice answered the was maybe 2 years

older then me, and she is a foreigner. Her and I are friends, and when she saw

me, she smiled.

"hi Willow, what's up?" she asked, apparently oblivious to White's death.

" is Julius here?" I asked with a small sad smile.

" yup, but he wont let me in his office. I wonder why... " she trailed off.

" can I see him?" I asked, smile gone.

" sure. But once you do, can you tell me why he won't let me in?" she asked,

eyes filled with curiosity.

"okay, if you really want to know." I said, shaking my head.

I walked in, and up the stairs, to the second floor. I walked to the large

white double doors at the end of the hallway, and knocked.

" Alice, I told you that you can't come in already" said a voice from inside the

room.

"Julius? It's Willow." I said.

" you can't come in either, unless you know...?" he asked lightly.

" yes I know." I answered sadly.

" do you really want to come in?" he asked, with slight worry in his voice.

"I would like to say my final goodbye." I said, crystal tears in my eyes.

"come in." he said in a deadpanned voice. I carefully opened the door, and

slowly closed it behind me. I looked around, and I saw White laying on a metal

table in the middle of the room.

That just broke me.

On the inside, I was screaming and crying and freaking out.

But on the outside, I only let the tears fall. Julius walked up next to me, and

put his hand on my shoulder.

" I'm going to leave you alone." he said gently. He walked out and closed the

door behind him.

When he was gone, I smiled sadly and said,

"damn it White, did you have to leave now? I had something to tell you." this

time I held back my tears, and I sighed.

I approached the pale body, and looked at him. He looked all the same. Same

floppy ginger hair, same clothing, and same jester hat.

" I just wish that you could see my eyes, White." I said as a tear slowly

dripped down my face.

I looked around for a blank piece of paper, and spotted one on Julius's desk. I

wrote down a quick note, and folded the paper over, so you can't see the

lettering. I quickly kissed the tip of his nose, and slipped the note into his

hand.

"I will never forget you." I whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear me. I left

the room without a second thought.

BREEF POV CHANGE

Julius POV

I was Willow walking out of my office, where thee body was. She looked at me.

"thank you" she whispered. I nodded, and she left the tower without another

word. I looked down the hall to make sure that Alice wasn't coming. I opened

the door to my office, and stepped in.

I looked over at the jokers body, and saw something small and white sticking out

of his hand. I walked over to the body and grabbed the white thing. It was a

note.

_'To White' _

It said on the top. I looked at it, and opened it.

_Dear White,_

_I know that you cant read this, but I had the need to say it anyway. You were _

_a very special person to me, and you were one of my best friends._

_I love you._

_From, Willow 3_

**God she has a strange taste in men... But I updated twice! This is a very **

**depressing story... Poor Willow.**

**But anyway... Nope that's it.**

**CASS OUT3**


	3. Chapter 3

**RtPCtF ch3**

**Yay! I'm so happy people are actually reading my story! You guys are the best!**

***jumps for joy***

**I thought like 20 people would read this and thats it. I was surprised when I**

**went to check the story traffic to see that I had already gotten 111 views!**

**And last thing; today's my birthday! May 27!**

**Anyway, 3rd chapter!**

WILLOW'S POV

I walked out of the room, and sighed. I saw Julius down the hall.

"thank you." I whispered. He just nodded. I walked down the stairs, and saw

Alice sitting at the kitchen table.

"can you tell me now?" she asked. I sighed, and grabbed a piece of paper from

off the table. I wrote down a quick note that sounded something like this

'Alice, whites dead. '

I folded it and handed it to her. She smiled and I walked out of the room, and

out the front door. I started to walk away, back into the forest, But I heard

the door open behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice. She had a

somewhat troubled look on her face.

I turned completely around, and she ran at me. She grabbed me and shoved me into

a tight hug. I grabbed my jester hat, and pulled it off, so it wouldn't poke her

in the face.

She let go and looked down at me.

" thank you Alice" I said. She smiled a small sad smile.

" it's all going to work out Willow. Your going to be a great joker, and

ringmaster." she said this, then patted my ginger hair.

I smiled slightly at Alice's optimistic attitude. I waved bye, and began to walk

back into the forest.

I walked for a wile, but then, being as clumsy as me, I tripped on a tree root,

and slammed my head into the ground. I got up slowly, my vision blurred. I

stumbled around for a few minutes, before I just collapsed to the ground. I

looked like I wasn't that far from a large mansion.

Before I blacked out, I saw a tall figure walk over to where I lay, and it

looked like it was holding a gun. All I could see was that he had wavy

orange/blonde hair. Then, all went black.

Wow... Today is not my day.

I felt my head to see if I was bleeding, and I didn't feel anything. I slowly

opened one eye, to see if the figure with the gun was still there. He was.

I screamed and grabbed for my whip.

" who are you?" I yelled at the person. The person completely ignored my

question.

"are you a joker?" the figure, stepping into the light. It was the March Hare,

Elliot March. I sighed.

"yes. Didn't anyone tell you? White joker is dead." I said looking down at he

ground. He looked at me confused.

"really? Cause the other role holders and I were at the circus before, and he

looked just fine." he said, shrugging.

"I saw him about 10 minutes ago, and he was dead as a doornail." I said back,

raising an eyebrow.

"well I'm almost absolutely positive that he's- hey wait, you have eyes!" he

said, starring right into them.

"yes I do. And no I'm not a foreigner." I said, answering he question he was

about to ask.

"well then who are you?" he challenged.

"I'm Willow Demark. And you?" I totally knew his name, but apparently he didn't

know me.

"Elliot March. But, none of the role holders died, so how do you have eyes?" he

asked, his eyes sparkling with confusion.

"I told you! The White Joker is dead! And I'm the new replacement!" I yelled a

him, looking around for my jester hat. I stood up, and began to walk towards it.

I stumbled and fell.

"damn it." I mumbled, trying o get back up again. Elliot looked at me, then at

the hat. He walked over, grabbed it, and handed it to me.

"thank you." I said, taking he hat out of his hand, and putting it back on my

head. I stood back up. I wobbled a bit, but regained my balance.

"Joker must be dead if there is already a replacement." he said, looking in the

direction of the Joker forest.

"well, I should be getting back to the mansion. Bye." he said, turning and

walking back.

I sighed. I was about one forth the way into the joker forest when I heard

something move in the trees. I stopped, and looked around for a minute, and

nothing happened. I shrugged it off, and continued walking. Again, something

moved in the trees. I turned again, to see if I could see anybody. Just as I

turned to look behind me, i heard a rustle in the trees next to me.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not to be afraid. I was answered with another rustle.

" I said HELLO?" I asked again. Another rustle.

" I have a whip! And I have no clue how to use it, and me using it will

most-likely result in me hurting both of us! SHOW YOUR FACE!" I screamed,

gripping my whip.

I suddenly saw something move, and I was immediately pinned to the ground. I

opened my mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over my face. I squeezed my eyes

closed, and struggled as hard as I could. The person on top of me pushed down on

my wrists harder. The person released the hand over my mouth. I heard a small

jingle, and a voice ask,

"Willow?"

I peeked my eyes open, and looked up. I saw auburn hair shielding the persons

face. I saw one singular wine colored eye starring down at me, the other

shielded by a black eye-patch.

I blinked once, twice, three times. He blinked a few times, then asked again.

"Willow? Is that you?" he looked down, his tone somewhat demanding. I stared up

at him in confusion.

"WHITE?"

Okay... I have a question. What do you think Elliot would do if he found a girl

that was knocked out in the forest? Just asking... And I anybody wants to guess

on how White died, please PM me. Thanks!

CASS OUT =^.^=


End file.
